greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Battle of Endor
The Great Battle of Endor '''(also known as '''Endor War), fought between the Alliance of Nations, Axis of Empires, Coalition of Independent States, Protectorate of Menoth, Thalan Empire, Borg Collective, was one of the largest and most important engagements of the First War. Plans for the battle began after the Allies learned that the Axis was building a new Death Star above the forest moon of Endor in the Viau Universe at the same time, the Coalition forces planned to also destroy the Death Star II and Grand Admiral Ackbar, ditto with the plans for the Borgs, Menothians and Thalans. At the same time, six factions also encountered IG-88's Droid Army in the middle of the battle. In addition, spies had informed Allied leadership that not only were the Death Star's defense systems incomplete, but also that the Pure Emperor and Emperor Palpatine themselves would be overseeing the completion of the superweapon's construction. Seeing an opportunity to strike a crippling blow to the Empire, the Alliance planned an attack on the incomplete space station. Part of the Alliance would fight on the moon's surface in an attempt to destroy the shield generator protecting the Death Star, while another group would fight in space, assaulting the battle station in Endor's orbit once the protective shield was deactivated. The Axis also had a fleet of Starships waiting to ambush and destroy the Allied Fleet upon arrival. On the ground, Allied forces commanded by Jonathan J. O'Neill fought the Axis army stationed on the forest moon in attempt to destroy the shield generator protecting the Death Star. Meanwhile in space, the Grand Alliance Fleet, led by Grand Admiral Gial Ackbar and aided by Lando Calrissian in the Millennium Falcon, battled the Axis's naval forces and attacked the battle station. The battle ended a decisive victory for the Alliance of Nations, it signified the destruction of the Death Star II, the destruction of the Executor and the death of Emperor Palpatine, however, the Pure Emperor managed to escape this. This battle become infamous for the Galactic Empire's near collipse and it's declaration of matural law by the Axis. People involved in the Great Battle of EndorCategory:Great Battle of Endor Alliance of Nations * Jonathan J. O'Neill * Henry Landry * Lando Calrissian * Dwight Eisenhower * Omar Bradley * Commander Cody * Commander Bly * Commander Bacara * Commander Rex * Mace Windu * Ezra Loomis * Alfred Bester * Commander Jack Granger * Leia Organa * Mon Mothma * Commander Jeffrey Sinclair * Robert Bingham * Giles Price II * Anakin Skywalker * Ashe * Caitlyn * * Warren Fuller * Barriss Offee * Kit Fisto * Joshua Nolan * Uwlla Iillor * Tyrande Whisperwind * Vanden Willard * Crix Madine * Carlist Rieekan * Teyla Emmagen * Rachel Matheson * John Sheridan * Blackwall * Kal Skirata * John Sheppard * Yevgeny Orlov * Malfurion Stormrage * Meredith Stannard * Vala Mal Doran * Deanna Troi * Gabriella Daniels * Danath Trollbane * Garona Halforcen * Jonathan Archer * Shandris Feathermoon * Hoshi Sato (Duyi'zu) * Mirax Terrik Horn * Fergus Reid * Lisette Hanley * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Saesee Tiin * Kara Thrace * Plo Koon * Adi Gallia * Douglas Hill * RJ MacReady * Rahm Kota * Ric Olie * Jaina Solo * Aayla Secura * Garm Bel Iblis * William T. Riker * Gial Ackbar * Terrence Hood * James T. Kirk * Jean Luc-Picard * Wedge Antilles * Sera (Ou'hjik) * Tycho Celchu * BJ Blazkowicz * Allison Jakes * Nyota Uhura * Quarsh Panaka * Siri Tachi * Luke Skywalker * Montgomery Scott * Ahsoka Tano * Leonard McCoy * Malcolm Reed * Pavel Chekov * Cha Niathal * Marian Hawke * Lena Oxton * Satya Vaswani * Angela Ziegler * Rommie * Jadzia Dax * Benjamin Sisko * T'Pol (Duyi'zu) * Varric Tethras * Josephine Montilyet * Gillina Renaez * Galen Marek * Han Solo * Juno Eclipse * River Tam * Jaina Proudmoore * John Price * Michael Garibaldi * Beverly Crusher * Kathryn Janeway * Jim Raynor * Arvel Crynyd * Jango Fett * Nova Terra * Spock * Worf * Nog * Aeryn Sun * Evelyn Batton * Zeerid Korr * Jan Dodonna * Aryn Leneer * Kit Brinny * Artyom * Vereesa Windrunner * Gabriel Angelos * David Anderson (Riz'ro) * Data * Qui-Gon Jinn * Jason Narville * Joseph Capelli * Anduin Wrynn * Roy Campbell * Jan Templar * Sebastian Yarrick * Wicket Wystri Warrick * Inara Serra * Nemo * Caitlin Finch * Jonas Murdoch * Dominic Darius * Jeremiah Kraye * Kara Sloan * Victoria Haley * Constance Blaize * Allister Caine * Arlan Strangeways * Maxwell Finn * Katherine Laddermore * Markus "Siege" Brisbane Axis of Empires * Emperor Palpatine * Emperor Yiloala Olpimakia Kutarukia * Count Dooku * Lord Darth Vader * General Thrawn * Firmus Piett * Mara Jade Skywalker * Maximilian Veers * Poggle the Lesser * Nute Gunray * Darius * Leblanc * Zoe Washburne * Number Six * Maarek Stele * Derrial Book * Boba Fett * Wilhuff Tarkin * Nikolai Moskvin * Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon * Ait Convarion * Drend Navett * Darth Staleek * Akal * Annie Hastur * Grodin Tierce * Sirella * Shu Mai * Wolfgant Statz * Number Three * Natasi Daala * San Hill * T'Pol (Nuyi'zu) * Friedrich Keller * Oleg Vodnik * Sejuani * Zhana Agonskaya * Morrigan * Vera Belova * Ardus Kaine * Wilhelm Strasse * Autarch Nicole Oliver * Heinrich Himmler * Alfred Jodl * Rune Haako * Valeera Sanguinar * Erwin Rommel * Kendal Ozzel * Lorth Needa * Tiaan Jerjerrod * Adolf Galland * Hermann Goering * Nero * Alexia, Mistress of the Witchfire * Katarina Du Corteau * Maya "Echo" Visari * Admiral Malvolio Portius * Hans Grosse * Taryn di la Rovissi * Mael Radec * Hauptmann Elloyn * Reichsmarschall Erethia * Oberstleutnant Grewind * Tess (Qujnni'ski) * Martok * Duras, Son of Jarod * Kruge * Damar * Ashlynn D'Elyse (NI 243) * High General Vililus Xillonnikki: * Dr. Xinnikkine Vil Vilooikkii: * Lady Aiyana * Rutger Shaw * General Tizzioulia Cilivikki: * Supreme Commander Xanatos (James McWilliams): * Colonel Fizzikki Liwini: * High Admiral Alline Kilzoniz: * Admiral Zilinil Vil Xiliania: * Overwatch Unit 9971182295 (Alec Lawson): * Overwatch Unit 1178817722891 (Alice Lawson): * Andrei Malakov * Sorscha Kratikoff * Karchev The Terrible * Aleksandra Zerkova * Kommandant Irusk * Kommander Harkevich * Orsus Zoktavir * Strakhov * The Butcher of Karkov * Vladimir Tzepesci * Iron Fang Kovnik * Jozef Grigorovich * Kovnik Markov * Yuri the Axe Coalition of Independent States * Warboss Gorgutz 'ead Unter * Unknown Chimeran General * Arthas Menethil * Ka'hairal Balak * The Fuhrer of the Fourth Reich * Pagan Min * Vaas Montenegro * Amita * Hoyt Volker * Dash Rendar * G'Kar * Noore Najjar * Bossk * Pekt * Silri * Greedo * Na'Toth * Mikella * IG-88 * Lady Vashj * Shiv'kala * Magnus the Traitor * Eliphas the Inheritor * Khan Noonien Singh * Tyber Zann * Araghast the Pillager * Dark Lady Sylvanas Windrunner * Succubus Lelith Hesperax * Elara, Tyro of the Third Chamber * General Oklerf Houzzhein * Baldur the Stonecleaver * Bradigus Thorle the Runecarver * Cassius the Oathkeeper & Wurmwood, Tree of Fate * Grayle the Farstrider * Kaya the Moonhunter & Laris * Krueger the Stormwrath * Mohsar the Desertwalker * Morvahna The Autumnblade * Absylonia, Daughter of Everblight * Lylyth, Herald of Everblight * Vayl, Consul of Everblight * Master Ascetic Naaresh * Dominar Rasheth * Lord Arbiter Hexeris * Makeda & The Exalted Court * Supreme Archdomina Makeda * Adeptis Rahn * Dawnlord Vyros * Garryth * Issyria * Kaelyssa * Ossyan * Ravyn * Vyros * Skeryth Issyen * Narn, Mage Hunter of Ios * Nayl * Asphyxious the Hellbringer * Goreshade the Bastard * Iron Lich Asphyxious * Lich Lord Venethrax * Master Necrotech Mortenebra * Pirate Queen Skarre * Warwitch Deneghra * Tartarus * Captain Rengrave * Gerlak Slaughterborn Protectorate of Menoth * Feora, Priestess of the Flame * Grand Exemplar Kreoss * Grand Scrutator Severius * High Paladin Dartan Vilmon * Initiate Tristan Durant * Knights Exemplar Seneschal * Nicia, Tear of Vengeance * Vassal Mechanik * Amon Ad-Raza * Servath Reznik * Intercessor Kreoss * Reznik, Wrath of Ages * Thyra, Flame of Sorrow Thalan Empire Borg Collective * Seven of Nine * Hugh * Marie * Ten of Twelve * Borg QUeen Category:Battles